wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień trzydziesty trzeci
Ruszyliśmy w pochód i wkrótce spostrzegliśmy Żyda, który złączył się z nami i tak dalej opowiadał swoje przygody: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII ŻYDA WIECZNEGO TUŁACZA Wzrastaliśmy więc nie pod oczyma zacnego Delliusa, który ich nie miał, ale pod opieką jego roztropności i przewodnictwem jego mądrych rad. Odtąd osiemnaście wieków upłynęło, a wiek mój dziecinny jest jedynym, o którym z przyjemnością wspominam. Kochałem Delliusa jak własnego ojca i szczerze przywiązałem się do mego towarzysza Germana. Często jednakże z tym ostatnim wiodłem żwawe spory, i to zawsze w przedmiocie religii. Przejęty surowymi zasadami synagogi, ciągle mu powtarzałem: - Twoje bałwany mają oczy, ale nie widzą, mają uszy, ale nie słyszą, złotnik je ulał i myszy się w nich gnieżdżą. Germanus odpowiadał mi, że nie uważa wcale bałwanów za bogów i że nie mam żadnego pojęcia o religii Egipcjan. Słowa te, często powtarzane, wzbudziły we mnie ciekawość: prosiłem Germana, aby namówił kapłana Cheremona do udzielenia mi kilku nauk jego religii, co musiało nastąpić pod tajemnicą, gdyż w razie gdyby synagoga była o tym posłyszała, niezawodnie zostałbym wyklęty. Cheremon, który bardzo kochał Germana, chętnie przystał na moją prośbę i następnej nocy udałem się do gaju sąsiadującego ze świątynią Izydy. Germanus przedstawił mnie Cheremonowi, który posadziwszy mnie obok siebie, złożył ręce, na chwilę pogrążył się w myślach i w narzeczu dolno-egipskim, które doskonale rozumiałem, zaczął odmawiać następującą modlitwę: MODLITWA EGIPSKA Wielki Boże, ojcze wszystkich, Święty Boże, który objawiasz się twoim, Jesteś świętym, który wszystko stworzył słowem, Jesteś świętym, którego natura jest obrazem, Jesteś świętym, którego nie natura stworzyła, Jesteś świętym, potężniejszym od wszelkiej potęgi, Jesteś świętym, wyższym od wszelkiej wyniosłości, Jesteś świętym, lepszym od wszelkiej pochwały! Przyjm dziękczynną ofiarę mego serca i stów moich. Jestem niewysłowionym, a milczenie jest Twoim głosem, Wytępiłeś błędy przeciwne prawdziwej świadomości. Utwierdź mnie, daj mi silę i pozwól przystąpić do Twojej laski tym, którzy pogrążeni są w nieświadomości, jak również tym, którzy ''poznali Cię i są przez to moimi braćmi a Twoimi dziećmi. Wierzę w Ciebie i głośno to wyznaję, Wznoszę się do życia i do światła. Pragnę uczestniczyć w Twojej świętości. Ty bowiem zapaliłeś we mnie tę żądzę. Gdy Cheremon odmówił tę modlitwę, obrócił się do mnie i rzekł: - Widzisz, moje dziecię, że my, równie jak wy, uznajemy jedynego Boga, który słowem swoim stworzył świat. Modlitwa, którą słyszałeś, wyciągnięta jest z Pojmandra, księgi, którą przypisujemy trzykroć wielkiemu Thotowi, temu samemu, którego dzieła obnosimy w procesji podczas wszystkich naszych świąt. Posiadamy dwadzieścia sześć tysięcy zwojów przypisywanych temu filozofowi, który miał żyć przed dwoma tysiącami lat. Ponieważ jednak tylko naszym kapłanom wolno je przepisywać, być może zatem, że wiele dodatków wyszło spod ich pióra. Wreszcie, wszystkie pisma Thota pełne są ciemnej i dwuznacznej metafizyki, którą można różnymi sposoby tłumaczyć. Poprzestanę więc na wyłożeniu u ci powszechnie przyjętych dogmatów, które najwięcej zbliżają się do zasad Chaldejczyków. Religie, równie jak wszystkie rzeczy tego świata, ulegają powolnym, lecz nieustannym oddziaływaniom, które bezustannie usiłują odmienić ich formy i istotę, tak że po kilku wiekach ta sama religia przedstawia wierze ludzkiej całkiem odmienne zasady, alegorie, których myśli ukrytej niepodobna już odgadnąć, lub dogmaty, którym ogół wierzy zaledwie przez połowę. Nie mogę zatem zaręczyć, że cię nauczę dawnej religii, której ceremonie możesz widzieć przedstawione na płaskorzeźbie Ozymandiasa w Tebach, wszelako powtórzę ci nauki moich mistrzów tak, jak wykładam je moim uczniom. Przede wszystkim uprzedzam cię, abyś nigdy nie przywiązywał się ani do obrazu, ani do symbolu, lecz abyś wnikał w myśl w nich ukrytą. Tak na przykład ił przedstawia to wszystko, co jest materialne. Bożek siedzący na liściu lotosowym i płynący po ile - wyobraża myśl, która spoczywa na materii, wcale jej nie dotykając. Jest to symbol, jakiego użył wasz prawodawca, gdy mówił, że "Duch Boży unosił się nad wodami". Utrzymują, że Mojżesz byt wychowany przez kapłanów z miasta On, czyli Heliopolis. Jakoż w istocie, wasze obrzędy bardzo zbliżają się do naszych. Równie jak wy, i my także mamy rodziny kapłańskie, proroków, zwyczaj obrzezania, wstręt do wieprzowiny i wiele tym podobnych punktów wspólnych. Gdy Cheremon domawiał tych słów, jeden z niższych kapłanów Izydy uderzył godzinę oznaczającą północ. Mistrz oznajmił nam, że pobożne obowiązki wzywają go do świątyni, ale że możemy nazajutrz wieczorem powrócić. - Wy sami - dodał Żyd Wieczny Tułacz - wkrótce przybędziecie na miejsce noclegu, pozwólcie więc, abym odłożył na jutro dalszą część mojej historii. Po odejściu włóczęgi zacząłem zastanawiać się nad jego słowami i zdało mi się, że odkryłem w nich wyraźną chęć osłabienia w nas zasad naszej religii, a tym samym popierania zamiarów tych, którzy pragnęli, abym moją przemienił. Wszelako dobrze wiedziałem, co honor nakazuje mi w tym względzie, i byłem mocno przekonany o bezskuteczności wszelkich tego rodzaju usiłowań. Tymczasem przybyliśmy na miejsce noclegu i posiliwszy się jak zwykle, korzystaliśmy z wolnego czasu naczelnika i prosiliśmy go, aby dalej raczył opowiadać, co też uczynił w tych słowach: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Młody Suarez, opowiedziawszy mi historię swojej rodziny, zdawał się być zmożony snem, ponieważ zaś wiedziałem, jak bardzo spoczynek jest mu potrzebny do odzyskania zdrowia, prosiłem go więc, aby odłożył dalszy ciąg swych przygód na noc następną. W istocie, spał dość dobrze. Następnej nocy wydał mi się znacznie zdrowszym, atoli nie mógł jeszcze zasnąć, prosiłem go więc, aby ciągnął dalej opowiadanie, i biedny chory tak zaczął mówić: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII LOPEZA SUAREZ Powiedziałem ci, że mój ojciec zabronił mi przybierać tytułu "don", dobywać szpady i wdawać się ze szlachtą, nade wszystko zaś wchodzić w jakiekolwiek stosunki z rodziną Moro. Mówiłem ci także o niepowściągnionym popędzie, jaki miałem do czytania romansów. Wbiłem więc sobie dobrze w pamięć przestrogi mego ojca, po czym obszedłem wszystkich księgarzy Kadyksu, aby zaopatrzyć się w ten rodzaj dzieł, z których, zwłaszcza w podróży, obiecywałem sobie niewypowiedzianą przyjemność. Nareszcie wsiadłem na pinkę i muszę wyznać, że z radością opuściłem naszą suchą, spaloną i zakurzoną wyspę. Zachwycił mnie widok kwiecistych brzegów Andaluzji. Potem płynęliśmy Gwadalkwiwirem i wylądowałem w Sewilli, gdzie zamierzałem nająć muły do dalszej podróży. Jeden z mulników zamiast zwykłego powozu zaofiarował mi nader wygodną karetę, przyjąłem jego usługi i napełniwszy pojazd romansami, zakupionymi w Kadyksie, odjechałem do Madrytu. Czarujące okolice między Sewillą a Kordową, malownicze położenie gór Sierra Morena, pasterskie obyczaje mieszkańców Manszy, wszystko, co widziałem, dodawało wdzięku ulubionym moim książkom. Roztkliwiałem moją duszę: karmiłem ją czułymi i tęsknymi uczuciami tak dalece, że przybywszy do Madrytu kochałem się już szalenie, chociaż nie znałem jeszcze przedmiotu moich uwielbień. Stanąwszy w stolicy, zatrzymałem się Pod Krzyżem Maltańskim. Południe wybiło i niebawem zastawiono mi stół do obiadu, następnie zacząłem rozkładać moje rzeczy, jak to zwykli czynić podróżni po wprowadzeniu się do nowego mieszkania. Nagle usłyszałem jakiś szmer przy zamku od drzwi. Podbiegłem i otworzyłem dosyć gwałtownie, ale opór, jakiego doznałem, przekonał mnie, że musiałem kogoś potrącić. W istocie, ujrzałem za drzwiami człowieka dość porządnie ubranego, który nos sobie z krwi ocierał. - Senor don Lopez - rzekł mi nieznajomy - dowiedziałem się na dole w gospodzie o przybyciu zacnego syna znakomitego Gaspara Suareza i przychodzę złożyć mu moje uszanowanie. - Mój panie - odpowiedziałem - jeżeli po prostu miałeś wejść do mnie, byłbym otwierając nabił ci guza na czole, ale to odrapanie nosa dowodzi, że zapewne musiałeś go trzymać przy dziurce od klucza. - Wyśmienicie - zawołał nieznajomy - podziwiam twoją przenikliwość! Nie mogę utaić, że pragnąc zaznajomić się z tobą, chciałem zawczasu powziąć niejakie wyobrażenie o twojej powierzchowności i byłem zachwycony na widok szlachetnej postawy, z jaką chodziłeś po pokoju i układałeś twoje rzeczy. Po tych słowach nieznajomy, wcale nie proszony, wszedł do mnie i tak dalej mówił: - Senor don Lopez, widzisz we mnie znakomitego potomka rodziny Busqueros ze Starej Kastylii, której nie należy mieszać z innymi Busquerami, rodem z Leonu. Co do mnie, znany jestem pod nazwiskiem don Roque Busquera, ale odtąd pragnę szczycić się jedynie moim poświęceniem dla Waszej Wielmożności. Przypomniałem sobie wówczas przestrogi mego ojca i rzekłem: - Senor don Roque, muszę ci wyznać, że Gaspar Suarez. którego jestem synem, żegnając się ze mną zabronił mi raz na zawsze przybierania tytułu "don" oraz rozkazał, abym nigdy nie wdawał się z żadnym szlachcicem. Stąd pojmujesz, senor, że niepodobna ml będzie korzystać z twej łaskawej dla mnie uprzejmości. Na te słowa Busqueros przybrał poważną postać i rzekł: - Wyrazy Waszej Wielmożności stawiają mnie w nader przykrym położeniu, albowiem mój ojciec, umierając, jak najuroczyściej rozkazał mi, abym zawsze dawał tytuł "don" znakomitym kupcom i o ile możności szukał ich towarzystwa. Widzisz zatem, senor don Lopez, że tylko kosztem mego posłuszeństwa dla mojego ojca możesz słuchać rozkazów twego ojca i im bardziej będziesz mnie unikał, tym bardziej ja, jako dobry syn, muszę usiłować narzucać ci się z moją osobą. Busqueros zmieszał mnie tą uwagą, tym bardziej, że mówił poważnie, a zakaz dobywania szpady nie pozwalał mi wszcząć kłótni. Tymczasem don Roque znalazł na moim stole ósmaki, czyli monety wartości ośmiu dukatów holenderskich każda. - Senor don Lopez - rzekł - właśnie zbieram podobne sztuki złota i pomimo starań dotąd nic mam monet z tą datą. Pojmujesz, co to jest namiętność do zbiorów, i mniemam, że sprawię ci przyjemność podając ci sposobność zobowiązania mnie, czyli raczej przypadek szczególniejszy ci ją podaje, gdyż posiadam zbiór tych monet, począwszy od pierwszych lat. w których się pojawiły; brakowało mi tylko okazów właśnie z tych dwóch lat, które w tej chwili na nich spostrzegam. Ofiarowałem przybyszowi żądane sztuki złota z tym większym pośpiechem, że myślałem, iż potem natychmiast odejdzie. Ale don Roque wcale tego nie uczynił i wracając do dawnej powagi, rzekł: - Senor don Lopez, zdaje mi się, że nie wypada, abyśmy jedli z jednego talerza, lub co chwila podawali sobie kolejno łyżkę albo widelec. Każę przynieść drugie nakrycie. To mówiąc wydał stosowne polecenia, zasiedliśmy do stołu i wyznam, że rozmowa z moim nieproszonym gościem była dość zabawna, tak że gdyby nie myśl, iż łamię ojcowskie zakazy, z przyjemnością byłbym go widywał przy moim stole. Busqueros wyszedł od razu po obiedzie, ja zaś, przeczekawszy upał, kazałem się zaprowadzić na Prado. Z zadziwieniem spoglądałem na piękne położenie tej alei, ale zarazem z najwyższą niecierpliwością oczekiwałem chwili, w której znajdę się w Buen Retiro. Odludny ten park sławny jest w naszych romansach i sam nie wiem, jakie przeczucie zapowiadało mi, że wejdę tam niezawodnie w jakieś czułe stosunki. Widok Buen Retiro oczarował mnie więcej, niż Ci to mogę wypowiedzieć. Byłbym długo tak stał pogrążony w marzeniach, gdyby jakiś święcący przedmiot, leżący w trawie o dwa kroki ode mnie, nie był zwrócił mojej uwagi. Podniosłem go i spostrzegłem portret przywiązany do kawałka złotego łańcuszka. Portret w kształcie sylwetki wyobrażał bardzo przystojnego młodego mężczyznę, na odwrocie zaś dostrzegłem plecionkę z włosów, przedzieloną złotym paskiem, na którym wyczytałem napis: "Wiecznie twój, moja kochana Inezo". Schowałam klejnot do kieszeni przechadzałem się dalej. Wróciwszy następnie na to samo miejsce, zastałem dwie kobiety, z których jedna, młoda i nadzwyczaj piękna, z niepokojem szukała czegoś na ziemi. Łatwo odgadłem, że chodzi jej o zgubiony portret. Zbliżyłem się więc do niej z uszanowaniem i rzekłem: - Pani, zdaje mi się, że znalazłem przedmiot, którego szukasz, wszelako roztropność nie pozwala mi oddać go, zanim kilku słowami nie raczysz dowieść swoich praw własności do znalezionej przeze mnie rzeczy. - Powiem ci zatem, senor - odpowiedziała piękna nieznajoma - że szukam portretu z kawałkiem złotego łańcuszka, którego resztę trzymam w ręku. - Ale - dodałem - czy nie było jakiegoś napisu na portrecie? - Był - odrzekła nieznajoma nieco się zapłoniwszy - wyczytałeś tam senor, że nazywam się Ineza i że oryginał tego portretu jest "wiecznie mój". Teraz spodziewam się, że zechcesz mi go oddać. - Nie mówisz mi pani - rzekłem - jakim sposobem szczęśliwy ten śmiertelnik wiecznie do ciebie należy. - Uważałam za mój obowiązek - odparła piękna nieznajoma - zadośćuczynić pańskiej przezorności, nie zaś zaspokajać jego ciekawość, i nie pojmuję, jakim prawem zadajesz mi senor podobne zapytania. - Moja ciekawość - odpowiedziałem - może bardziej zasługiwałaby na nazwę zainteresowania. Co zaś do prawa, na mocy którego śmiem pani zadawać podobne zapytania, pozwolę sobie uczynić uwagę, że oddający zgubiony przedmiot zwykle otrzymują przyzwoitą nagrodę. Ja błagam panią o tę tylko, która może uczynić mnie najnieszczęśliwszym z ludzi. Młoda nieznajoma zachmurzyła czoło i rzekła: - Posuwasz się senor dość daleko, jak na pierwsze spotkanie, nie jest to bynajmniej sposób otrzymania drugiego; wszelako mogę zaspokoić ciekawość twoją w tym względzie. Portret ten... W tej chwili Busqueros wyszedł niespodzianie z bocznej ścieżki i zbliżywszy się do nas poufale, rzekł: - Winszuję pani, że zaznajomiłaś się z synem najbogatszego negocjanta z Kadyksu. Na te słowa rysy twarzy mojej nieznajomej przybrały wyraz najwyższego oburzenia. - Sądzę, że nie dałam powodu - rzekła - aby nieznajomi śmieli do mnie przemawiać. Następnie, zwracając się do mnie dodała: - Racz senor oddać mi portret, który znalazłeś. To powiedziawszy wsiadła do karety i zniknęła nam z oczu. Gdy Cygan doszedł do tego miejsca, przysłano po niego, prosił nas więc o pozwolenie odłożenia na dzień następny dalszego ciągu swojej historii. Gdy odszedł, piękna Żydówka, którą nazywaliśmy teraz po prostu Laurą, zwracając się do Velasqueza, rzekła: - Cóż myślisz, mości książę, o egzaltowanych uczuciach młodego Suareza? Czy kiedykolwiek w życiu zastanawiałeś się choć przez chwilę nad tym, co zazwyczaj nazywają miłością? - System mój - odpowiedział Velasquez - obejmuje całą naturę, a tym samym musi zawierać wszelkie uczucia, jakie umieściła ona w sercu ludzkim. Zgłębiłem je wszystkie i oznaczyłem, szczególniej zaś udało mi się to co do miłości, gdyż odkryłem, że można z wszelką łatwością wyrażać ją za pomocą algebry, a jak wiesz pani, kwestie algebraiczne ulegają rozwiązaniom, które nic nie pozostawiają do życzenia. W istocie, przypuśćmy, że miłość jest wartością dodatnią oznaczoną znakiem więcej, nienawiść, jako przeciwległa miłości, oznaczona będzie znakiem mniej, obojętność zaś, jako uczucie żadne, będzie równała się zeru. Jeżeli następnie pomnożę miłość przez miłość, czyli powiem, że kocham miłość albo lubię kochać miłość, wypadną mi zawsze wartości dodatnie - więcej bowiem przez więcej daje zawsze więcej. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli nienawidzę nienawiść, wchodzę tym samym w uczucia miłości, czyli w ilości dodatnie, albowiem mniej przez mniej daje więcej. Natomiast jeżeli nienawidzę nienawiść nienawiści, wkraczam w uczucia przeciwne miłości, to jest w wartości ujemne, sześcian bowiem z mniej daje mniej. Co do iloczynów miłości przez nienawiść lub nienawiści przez miłość, to są one zawsze ujemne, gdyż więcej przez mniej lub mniej przez więcej daje zawsze mniej. W istocie bowiem, czy to nienawidzę miłość lub też kocham nienawiść - ciągle pozostaję w uczuciach przeciwnych miłości. Czy masz, piękna Lauro, co do zarzucenia temu dowodzeniu? - Bynajmniej - odpowiedziała Żydówka - przeciwnie, jestem przekonana, że nie ma kobiety, która by nie uległa podobnemu rozumowaniu. - Wcale by mnie to nie cieszyło - rzekł Velasquez - gdyż ulegając tak śpiesznie, straciłaby dalszy ciąg, czyli wnioski wynikające z moich zasad. Tymczasem postępuję dalej w moim dowodzeniu. Ponieważ miłość i nienawiść mają się do siebie jak wartości dodatnie do ujemnych, wypada zatem, że zamiast nienawiści mogę napisać mniej miłość, czego wszelako nie należy uważać za jedno z obojętnością, która w istocie równa się zeru. Teraz wpatrz się dobrze w postępowanie dwojga kochanków. Kochają się, nienawidzą, później przeklinają nienawiść, którą mieli do siebie, dalej kochają się więcej niż kiedykolwiek, dopóki ujemny czynnik nie zamieni wszystkich ich uczuć na nienawiść. Niepodobna nie dostrzec, że iloczyny byłyby tu na przemian dodatnie i ujemne. Na koniec powiadają ci, że kochanek zamordował swoją kochankę, i sama nie wiesz, co o tym myśleć, czy to jest wynik miłości, czyli też nienawiści. Tak samo w algebrze: przychodzisz do liczb urojonych, ilekroć w pierwiastkach z mniej X wykładniki są parzyste. Dowodzenie to do tego stopnia jest prawdziwe, że często widzisz, jak miłość zaczyna się przez pewien rodzaj wzajemnej nieśmiałości, przypominającej niechęć, małą wartość ujemną, którą możemy wyrazić przez mniej B. Niechęć ta sprowadzi waśń. którą oznaczymy przez mniej C. Iloczyn dwóch tych ilości będzie więcej BC, czyli wartością dodatnią, jednym słowem - uczuciem miłości. Tu chytra Żydówka przerwała Velasquezowi, mówiąc: - Mości książę, jeżeli dobrze cię zrozumiałam, najlepiej byłoby wyrazić miłość za pomocą rozwinięcia potęg (X - A), przypuszczając A daleko mniejszym od X. - Zachwycająca Lauro - rzekł Velasquez - odgadujesz moje myśli. Tak jest, czarowna kobieto, formuła dwumianu, wynaleziona przez kawalera don Newtona, powinna nam przewodniczyć w badaniach nad sercem ludzkim, jak w ogóle we wszystkich naszych obliczeniach. Po tej rozmowie rozłączyliśmy się; ale łatwo było spostrzec, że piękna Żydówka wywarła silne wrażenie na umyśle i sercu Velasqueza. Ponieważ równie jak i ja pochodził on z Gomelezów, nie wątpiłem, że chciano użyć wpływu tej czarującej kobiety dla namówienia go do przejścia na wiarę Proroka. Dalszy ciąg pokaże, że nie myliłem się w moich wnioskach. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie